


Bad Egg

by VictoriannWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Come Inflation, Discovery: A Voltron Xeno Zine, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Loverboy Lance, Other, Oviposition, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Suction Cups, Tentacles, Unsafe Sex, Vomiting, belly bulge, glowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Loverboy Lance gets a little too unlucky and learns some of the lasting effects of unsafe sex with aliens. --Part of the XenoZine, Discovery!!





	Bad Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my piece for the Voltron Xeno Zine, Discovery! I want to apologise for the periods, AO3 messed with my formatting. Oops! Please enjoy and leave a comment if you wish!

.Red touches down with a gentle rumble:

.Her vermillion armour purrs as she slinks .across the sandy surface

.This planet glimmers like diamonds, diaphonous and brilliant,

 _.Dangerous_ : I am

.Alone in this mission; but old Lancey-Lance can razzle dazzle

.This diamond town!

.

.Here,

.They greet me with respect and lingering glances,

.Fingers grazing my armour as I walk

.Amongst them. They want

.To get to know me, of course!

.My heart is on display in the ecstatic smiles I flash them.

.Every beam is reflected back at me,

.in mirrored eyes,

.in mirrored words,

.Dripping diamond-hard statements that slip deep into my thoughts

.They want to be allies of Voltron, they say.

.I am here to crack this code, to decipher these diamonds,

.Jewels of the galaxy traded for peace and powerful reserves; they acknowledge me with knowing

.Glances.

.

.(It crosses my mind:

.thank whatever gods protect this galaxy

.from their piercing gazes). I seal their deal with another flash of my pearly whites,

.

.And their leader tugs me aside

.(once the dealings are sealing,

.of course)

.Pale blue skin and even paler motives etch every word,

.Mirrored and diamond-hard, she asks me--

.--he?they?--

.--if I want to get to know her in private.

.

 _.I know what this means_. I razzle my best dazzle and

.smile like I’m inside her already. She leads me .with her four prehensile appendages,

.fluid

.Like tentacles but strong

.Like arms and she grips my wrist with just enough force to

.make me

.Want her

.(I am aching for her; this armour does not leave enough room

.for boners); the door snaps closed behind us, and the room

.stands

.not empty,

.               for the tension between us fills it.

.

.There is nothing between us.

.She caresses me,

.                             pulls me,

.Entrapped by her stunning yellow eyes, which soften

.As she envelopes me

.In her diamond gaze,

.In her fluid arms.

.My lips find the sweetness of her arching neck--

.Oh boy, I am already aching

.She's fucking beautiful, and smells like rain

.As her tiny suction cups peel the armour from my body

.And my musk mixes with her petrichor

.

.Everywhere she touches me burns warm and pleasant

.Like honey, like sun, I am

.Willingly drenched in her body, wrapped up in sticky rain

.I am

.Ecstatic and enjoying her energy

.I am

.Stunned and breathless

.She is

.Kneading my skin with little popping suction cup kisses

.And I am diamond-hard

.

.With agony, with an unending stroke

.to my throbbing cock, she purrs into my ear,

.“I'm going to make you wait,

.To make you ache,

.To make you break,

.I want to touch you

.Until you quake.”

.And I'm shivering,

.convulsing with a passion unlike any other,

.

.until I realise

.we’re a little too

.                         Tangled;;

.

.I try to sort my limbs from hers but she

.Tightens around me like a boa constrictor

.Her lips brush my ear with a sinister softness,

.“Paladin of Voltron, do you wish to mate with me?”

.A wave of clammy heat sweeps through me but her

.Suction cups suck their kisses,

.Purple bloom after purple bloom along my skin,

.and another stroke along my cock sends me

.Reeling

.This unheard of pleasure does have me

.Quaking

.aching

.breaking.

.

.I open my mouth to speak but no words come out:

.I nod instead but she

.Has already bent my body between her legs,

.Mouth to hips, I kiss the curvy sticky blue skin,

.Pale and lit from within.

.

.A slit between her thighs curls in on itself and

.Something long and thick emerges, curling and twisting, until my parted lips

.Part further;

.I can see my reflection in her shimmering skin

.Every wide glance is reflected back at me,

.in mirrored eyes,

.in mirrored skin,

.Dripping diamond-hard dick that slips deep into my throat

.And she’s still moving all over my skin, too

.Skittering trailing tentacle tips and

.Sucking little trails of pressure

.Until she’s moving fast on my cock and I can barely see past

.The giant dick in my throat

.A little rough, a little too big  
.I am all but gagging

.

.Warm liquid pours down my throat

.I’m desperately swallowing to keep up, my tongue buried

.Deep

.In salty sweet thickness and the sickly sweet taste of her skin

.She’s still moving and I am trying so

.Hard

.To remember the way she looked at me during the meeting

.I am trying so

.Hard

.To keep from retching her pleasure back up

.

.my stomach feels a little too full

.With her last throb; I am

.A little too entrapped by her stunning yellow eyes, which harden

.As she releases me

.From her diamond gaze,

.From her fluid arms.

.

.(my throat

.Is burning).

.

.We say goodbye and Red

.Purrs questioningly but I shut her out:

_.This is not the time. I’m sorry_

.She knows something is wrong, but

.The burning in my throat won’t let me say.

.At home, we land in the hanger of the castleship

.And everyone seems to remember me as I was.

.

.A day later, I am changing for bed,

.And notice the bulge at my waist: does my skin look

.A little blue, a little thinner?

.I am paling before my eyes,

.and the bulge in my stomach

.Doesn’t

.Go away

.I am watching it

.Closely

.With every passing moment

.(one day since she touched me. two days.)

.

.On the third, I am

.barely able to buckle my pants, and

.The end of the day comes not soon enough: a tight line across my bulging belly

.My bulging belly

.I cover my face with my hands

.Unable to withstand the sight of myself

.Looking at myself, at this

 _.monster_ I’ve become,

.round and glowing and

.Scared

.I’m shaking and the hot tears come

.Pouring down my face and I

.

.don’t even realise when Coran opens my door and sees me

.“Lance?” his voice is soft, lilting,

.and the fear shoots through me again,

.Hot and deep inside me like the memories of

.a certain sticky alien cock that I don’t want to remember;

.But that just makes me cry harder, and Coran

.Places his hands softly on my shoulders; “What happened?”

.

.I choke through my tears something

.that Coran manages to understand; and his eyes harden,

.Even as he’s hugging me,

.His voice is strong: “I need you to throw up,

.To shove your fingers down your throat until

.Every last one of them comes up.”

.

_.Every last...one of them?_

.

.I’m terrified now, my heart

.pounding and my tears smothering

.Me and I’m shaking my head, _No, no, don’t make me!_

.I can’t do this anymore,

.And I’m clutching at my abdomen, swollen and eerie,

.Pale and glowing, blue within me like I swallowed

.A glowstick; like I swallowed

.Something very very bad.

.

.Coran seems to think I’ve swallowed something

.Very,

.    Very,

.        Very bad.

.

.I’m shaking and my fingers are rough on the back of my throat,

.my head swimming as I gag,

.acrid vomit flows over my tongue and I am

.Clutching at my burning burning throat, this

.Has set me on fire, I’m on fire, I’m terrified and then

.

.the pale blue

.Shifts

.and warm squishy round pearls the size of grapes

.Stuck in glowing slime

.Gush down my chin! I fall to my knees

.And my body spasms with every retch

.My sweat is ice cold, contrasting

.A little too sharply with the hot eggs pouring out of me

.It lasts forever and I am choking between volleys of vomit,

.Eternities of emesis

.Thousands of them, pouring down my hands,

.down my chin,

.down my front,

.They get bigger and stuck in my throat and I’m gasping

.I can’t breathe and my wide eyes take in Coran as he

.Wipes at my face with an ice cold damp rag,

.And I splutter.

.I’m shaking in a pool of blue slimy eggs

.

.Slowly,

.I look up at Coran and he smiles, warm and calm, with his eyes and his moustache.

.“You’re safe, Lance;” his voice has never been more comforting.

.I am too empty to cry anymore,

.And he helps me to the shower chambers, where I rinse

.Myself of all memories, pale,

.Diaphonous and brilliant,

.dangerous.

  



End file.
